Dylan Riley Snyder
Dylan Riley jacob Snyder is an American film, telivision and musical theatre performer.Snyder plays Milton on Kickin' It. Biography:Edit Dylan Riley Jacob Snyder, was born on January 24, 1997, in Tuscaloosa, Al. Four days after his birth, he began attending rehearsals with his mother and sister in a children’s production of Winnie the Pooh. His sister Cassidy, 11 years older, was excited about having a baby brother, and as he grew she took him everywhere… meaning from one staged rehearsal to another. She was involved in many activities including musical theater, so when he took his first baby steps on the stage it wasn’t a surprise and began his acting roles at 18 months. The family soon found out that he enjoyed being on the stage and began letting him audition at the tender age of 5, where he won his first speaking role as Tiny Tim, in A Christmas Carol. He was spotted by a University grad-student, Tina Fitch, in the production… so when he auditioned at the University of Alabama for the role of Buster in “Cat on a Hot Tin Roof”, she already knew of his potential. At his audition he recited the Preamble to the Constitution and received a standing ovation. From that day on… he was a steady force at the University anytime they needed a child actor. Even after to moving from Alabama to Mississippi, he was called on to perform in a University production of “Assassins” the role of Billy Moore. His singing with the Mississippi Boy Choir enabled him to sing the different parts of the score and Dylan walked into the first rehearsal with full knowledge of the difficult Stephen Sondheim arrangements. It was at this time Hurricane Katrina had come onshore and put the city of Petal, Ms into a state of limbo. Dylan’s family moved him back to Alabama where his sister was attending college and settled in until things could be restored in Mississippi. Dylan attended his rehearsals and that’s when Tina Fitch suggested that while he was on this “break” that he should try things out in New York. She said he had a “true naturalness” and that the family should give him a chance to see if this is what he really wants to do. From August until January, preparations were being made to make the big move to New York and on Dylan’s 9th birthday he and his mother settled into a Manhattan apartment. Leaving family and friends behind was a big adjustment. With their love and support Dylan was thrilled to call home and let them know of his first Broadway show booking in Disney's musical, Tarzan, as Young Tarzan! Dylan continues to audition daily for commercials and his talent agents are looking towards his future. After Tarzan, Dylan says, ”We’ll see.…it’s all out there waiting!” TriviaEdit * He plays the piano, a little guitar and drums. * He swims. * He shoots pool. * He can play chess. * He can make origami animals. * He punches really hard. * He's given Leo a bruise. * He's a huge fan of One Direction. * He can do some circ acts. * He usually goes for more dramatic gigs, Kickin' It was an exception. * He drives a first-generation (1991-2000) Ford Explorer. Gallery'''Edit '''The Dylan Riley Snyder Gallery viewed here. Add a photo to this gallery ☁ Category:Actor Category:Twins Forever Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Male